


Relaxation

by Avathyst



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Is involved but not heavily, Cis Mei-Ling Zhou, Cunnilingus, F/F, Happy Sex, Hickeys, In which Mei is Shy and Zarya is gay, No Condom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova, Trans Female Character, fluffy and smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avathyst/pseuds/Avathyst
Summary: Zarya invites Mei back to her place for "a drink" and Mei overthinks everything.





	Relaxation

“Surely that jacket must be too hot. I recommend removing it.”

“Oh no, I am just fine! I should be going soon anyway.”

“Don’t leave now. We have not relaxed yet.”

The bodybuilder raised a glass, filled near to the brim with an ebony liquid to her lips. As she drained the glass a guttural sound left her throat. “I am guessing you want something lighter. This is quite strong.”

The other shifted uncomfortably in her seat, staring at the bulging bicep beside her. “The strength is not what worries me.” She pushes up her glasses back onto the bridge of her nose, as she often did.

“Is it the taste? Trust me, you get used to it quickly.”

The glass in front of Mei had been sitting there empty as she stared at the bottle. While this was not what she expected when Zarya had asked her to come and relax, it was not surprising. There was often a hint of liquor on her breath. It never seemed to impact her performance. In fact, it often seemed to enhance her in some way.

Slowly, Mei lifted the bottle, letting the smallest drops spill into her glass. She matched Zarya’s motion and pressed the glass to her lips. What came from her was not just a sound, but a cacophony of coughs. “I’m sorry but I don’t think I will get used to that.”

The hand over her mouth betrayed that Zarya wanted to laugh. She took another deep drink.

“Well, more for me I suppose.”

Right as Mei pondered how the woman was able to tolerate the taste, she was interrupted.

“Don’t think I do not see you staring at my lips, Mishka,” Zarya said, the wink almost audible in her voice.

Had she been staring? Mei’s voice shook, the words falling out in stuttered chunks. “Oh, I was not- It was more- Sorry.” Her apology slipped out just like that.

“You apologize too much, Mishka.”

Crimson flared across Mei’s cheeks as she considered the words. Her furrowed brow gave her away. “What is Mishka?” She fidgeted with the glass, spinning it around in her hands.

“It is Russian. A little name for someone you find cute.”

If her face was red before, then now it was sheer crimson. “Someone you find cute?”

“I see the way you watch me in the gym. You are many things, Mishka, but subtle is not one of them.”

It was true. Mei had often found herself passing by the gym and lingering just a little too long. The sight of rippling muscles and dripping sweat was enough to make her warm. Warmer than this coat ever made her.

“I’m sorry. I can stop if you would like.”

“That is not what I said.”

There was a moment of silence. Zarya took another drink. She seemingly had not put the drink down since pouring it.“

Maybe I will take off my jacket.”

The zipper slowly fell. She removed her arms at a snail’s pace. When the jacket was eventually removed, she placed it to the side very carefully. Zarya looked her up and down once over. Underneath was a simple pale blue tank top.

“Do you not feel much better?”

“It was getting a little stuffy.”

Mei looked down at her nearly empty glass on the table. She had come here to relax but had never felt more stressed. It was not hard to notice as she had tightened up and shrunk into herself.

Zarya piped up, “Mishka, are you alright? You do not have to drink.”

“I’m just wondering why you asked me to come here. I can’t be that fun to talk to,” replied Mei.

“You are a wonderful conversationalist. I have seen you talk about the weather for an hour.”

“Sorry about that. I just get excited sometimes.”

The larger women turned to face her more directly. Mei had to noticeably tilt her head up to see the look on her face. Her brows furrowed slightly but with a warm smile that seemed genuine. Nothing about this woman seemed anything less than genuine.

“I have already stated that you apologize too much.”

“Sorry.”

“Mishka, am I being too forward?”

As was becoming increasingly common in this conversation, Mei was silent. She stared at Zarya with her mouth slightly agape.

“I’m sorry?”

Zarya nodded softly, hiding a small grin. “I thought I was too obvious. Now I see that’s not it. Is ‘Back to my place for drinks’ not code in China?”

“C-Code for what.” Her voice caught in her throat.

The couch creaked as Zarya leaned down, right beside Mei’s ear. Her breath was warm. Mei’s breath, on the other hand, had nearly been knocked out of her. Her heart pounded at a mile a minute and she knew that Zarya must hear it.

“Would you like to spend the night with me?” Her voice was husky and deep. There was no analyzing this. No other possible meanings.

When Mei did finally speak up it was near impossible to hear. “I would like that.”

Zarya placed her hand on Mei’s thigh. It was heavy and Mei could feel the contact even through her insular leggings. At some point, she must have put her glass down, but if she did, Mei had not noticed.

“Do tell me if you don’t at any point.”

With a deft movement, Zarya had pressed her lips to Mei’s jaw. Instinctively, Mei’s hand grasped the hand on her thigh. Her gloved hand barely wrapped around the others. As she felt the rough lips on her cheek, she leaned her head away, exposing her neck.

Zarya took the hint and continued, planting kisses on the exposed flesh. Her lips gained in pressure as she began to kiss and suck on her neck. She traced the girl’s breath with her lips.

Mei could feel the heat inside her growing, even after removing her jacket. She slipped her gloves off, letting them fall casually to the floor. Her body leaned into the lips on her neck.

“Ah, Miss Zaryanova, please,” Mei moaned. The words practically fell from her open lips.

In between deep kisses, she spoke. “Call me Aleksandra.”

Aleksandra slid closer, leaning Mei over to lay back on the arm rest. She was starting to leave marks on Mei’s neck as she continued to suckle. The tank top covering Mei was a barrier that she considered ripping.

The hand that was on her thigh slipped higher. Aleksandra caressed the flesh underneath the tank top as she made her way up to Mei’s bra. She had not seen it yet but guessed it would be light blue as well.

“Ah, Miss Aleksandra?”

“There is no Miss. Just Aleksandra.”

“A-Aleksandra. May I please touch you?”

“Touch what you like, Mishka.”

With her eyes clenched tightly, Mei nodded. The tone of voice was pressing on something deep inside her. With shaking hands, she began to grope at Zarya’s chest through her top. She had never done something like this before, especially not with someone so experienced and commanding.

“Harder, Mishka. Take what’s yours.”

It was at that comment that she retracted her hand, instead choosing to grab the hem of Zarya’s top. With some effort and a little help from Zarya, the shirt was removed. Her bare chest had been completely exposed and the sight made Mei squirm. The muscles on top of her were like chiseled marble.

“Like what you see?”

Mei nodded, her glasses slipping from her face.

“Do you want me, Mishka?”

Her voice dripped down, sultry and rough. Mei could not help but squirm beneath the bodybuilder hovering over her. Suddenly, Mei became very aware of Zarya’s thigh, which had been placed between her legs. The pressure on her heat was enough to make her back arch. Mei let out a moan, only to slap a hand over her mouth.

Zarya spoke again, “Let me hear you. Speak my name.” With a gentleness that seemed out of character, Zarya moved Mei’s hand away.

“Aleksandra, Ah. I need you.” Small gasps and moans punctuated what little she did say, as she ground against the thick thigh.

“I want to enter you. To feel you around me. But first, I will taste you.”

Hearing Aleksandra talk so openly drove Mei up the wall. Mei’s shaking hands worked to unzip and slide her pants down and around her ankles. Aleksandra took hold and tossed the pants behind her. She glanced down to see the exposed panties, which were soaked through.

It took a bit of movement on both of their parts, but Aleksandra soon found herself between the girl’s two chubby thighs. Mei was currently propped up with her back on the arm rest and her legs nearly straight up.

Zarya could not help but explore the flesh, planting small kisses over her thighs. Her motions grew forceful as they had much earlier. Small purple marks began to appear on the girl’s pale skin as she sucked.

Zarya’s breath was hot and heavy. Mei could feel it through the thin cloth separating them.

Without further warning, there was a pressure on her heat. Zarya had pressed her tongue to the large wet spot. Her back arched and another moan came out. The tongue moved at such a slow pace that Mei wondered if she had stopped still for some reason.

“You taste amazing.”

Mei glanced down, only to see that Zarya was staring directly up at her. She felt a pressure in her chest that only seemed to grow. Hands grabbed around Mei’s thighs blindly as Aleksandra reached for her panties. She lifted Mei slowly slipping her panties up and off.

Cold air rushed against Mei’s exposed and soaked flesh. She gasped softly as she bit her lip.

“I need you Aleksandra. I’m so wet,” Mei begged.

Mei watched as Aleksandra dipped down between her thighs once more. Without the panties, there would be nothing there to stop them again.

She had teased the girl for long enough. The flat of her tongue dragged up the length of her slit. She had not lied earlier, Mei did taste amazing. The fluid she lapped from the source was sweet. She wanted more and Mei would be happy to deliver.

The grip on her thighs was almost enough to distract, but Zarya’s tongue sent flames rushing through Mei’s body. The name Aleksandra floated on her moans as she continued. With practiced ease, she latched her lips over her clit, sucking on it for just a moment.

Fingers tangled in Zarya’s pink hair, pressing her down further into her. This was as good a sign as any for her to continue. As she ran her tongue over the sensitive flesh, a hand left Mei’s thigh. She rubbed her finger against the slick folds, getting it nice and wet.

She slipped in with ease. Her digit slipped into the knuckle, meeting very little resistance. Mei’s back arched off of the couch as she moaned. Starting slowly at first her finger slid and then retracted. Growing in passion as she continued, all the while still lavishing her clit. Stars clouded Mei’s vision as she hit orgasm almost immediately.

Zarya felt the walls tighten around her fingers as she slowed to let her ride it out. Her fluids dripped down her thighs and onto the couch.

“Miss Z- Aleksandra! I have never felt this way before.”

Her finger slowed to a stop as the girl began to come down, yet she had not removed it yet.

“Do you think you’re ready for me?”

Mei nodded again while she tried to catch her breath.

Zarya removed her finger with an obscene pop, coated in juices. With a careful pace, she slid up Mei’s body until she was directly over top of her. She could feel her thighs wrap around her torso. She ran her finger along Mei’s lip, prompting her to open it.

“Taste yourself, Mishka.”

Mei sucked at the flesh presented to her hungrily. As the finger slid out of her mouth a soft groan followed. She almost failed to notice being lifted off the couch. Her eyes opened again, curious what happened. Mere inches from her face was Zarya but she no longer felt the fabric beneath her any longer.

They had moved so that Mei was straddling Zarya’s hips. There was a grin on Zarya’s face. Closing the distance, Mei leaned in and meshed their lips together. A small gasp came from Zarya as the two stayed like this for some time.

Her tongue teased Zarya’s lip, causing her to part. The taste of the liquor from earlier was still present but was offset by the taste of Mei still on her tongue. Hands grasped each other, pulling close as possible.

Mei pulled back, a sheepish smile plastered on her face. “Sorry. I couldn’t help myself.”

“I don’t want to hear any more apologies. You are flawless, Mishka,” Zarya replied. Reaching up, she tucked a small piece of Mei’s hair behind her ear. “Are you sure you are ready for me.”

“I am sure.”

With one hand on Mei and on hand on her waistband, Zarya lifted herself from the couch. She tugged her waistband down sharply, exposing her erect penis. Mei fell forward as they sat back down again. She could feel the bulge pressed up against her stomach between the two of them and began to wonder about the size.

“I can’t wait to feel you, Mishka. To watch you ride me.”

Mei swallowed, looking down. “I’ll do my best.”

With her knees on either side, Mei lifted herself up. Her fingers curled around the thick shaft, lining it up with herself. With some trial and error, she felt the head pop inside her. It took everything in her not to drop, her knees shaking terribly.

“You are doing well, Mishka.”

Slowly but surely, the flesh disappeared inside her. The heat soared through her entire body again. Aleksandra’s head fell back against the couch as Mei’s walls seemed to suck her in. She rested her hand on Mei’s thigh. Mei had to pause every so often. It took real effort to get accustomed to the size.

After what felt like an hour she met Zarya’s hips. She had never felt so full in her life. Even her toys weren’t this big. Her moans filled the room. Zarya lifted back up to look her in the eyes again.

“Do you like it, Mishka?”

Mei nodded, her eyes clenched shut again. Instead of speaking, she began to rise once more. Then she lowered. Gradually, she built up a pace. She felt the others hips coming up to meet hers as her moans grew to a new level. The neighbors would not be happy.

“Fuck, Mishka. You’re taking me in so deep.”

Her pace may not have been consistent, but it did not matter. Leaning forward, she pressed her face into Zarya’s neck. She kissed and suck the flesh, much as the other had done earlier.

“I want you Aleksandra. I need you.”

“Who am I to hold out on a beautiful woman.”

The grip on her thighs grew tighter as Zarya began to pull her down into her thrusts.

“I’m so close. May I?”

Zarya could not help but laugh. Even now she was asking permission.

“Come for me, Mishka.”

A chorus of moans and groans spilled out as Mei dropped to the base once more. Her walls tightened around the cock filling her so completely. The pressure brought Zarya over the edge as hot ropes of cum began to coat Mei’s insides.

The two held like this, not wanting any of it to end.

It was Mei that broke the silence. “Sorry I made a mess of your couch.”

Zarya’s head fell back again, laughing again. “I said no more apologizing, right?”

Mei giggled. The smile on her face was far wider than usual. She reached over for her glasses. Right as she put them back on, Zarya looked her in the eyes again.

“Do you think there will be a next time, Mishka?”

Mei nodded, nearly knocking her glasses off again. “I hope so.”

“Would you say you are decently relaxed?”

“Yes. I’ve never felt better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mishka = Мышка or "Little Mouse" 
> 
> If you like the fic shoot me a rec on my tumblr! avathyst.tumblr.com Feel free to let me know if you like it!


End file.
